Ruined Earth
by Sayle
Summary: The Colonials and rebel Cylon's have found Earth scorched by nuclear war, all their hopes crushed. But one woman appears who could give them a new home...and new hope. SGA/nBSG Crossover. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


The Cylons and Colonials stared out at the gray and bleak visage of what had once been a city, now a monument of twisted metal and ruined buildings

The Cylons and Colonials stared out at the gray and bleak visage of what had once been a city, now a monument of twisted metal and ruined buildings. The soil was black and ruined beneath their feet, hardened and scarred. Both parties seemed equally devastated and equally ruined by what they saw.

There was a long silence, then the older Adama spoke, the Admiral's voice gruff with grief for how hopes had been so brutally crushed. It was painfully familiar, this sight. The ruins did not speak of disuse but war. "How did this happen?" Nobody wanted to respond, but one voice did reply. But it was a voice not belonging to anyone who had come down from the Fleet above.

"We destroyed ourselves." Most of the Cylon's whirled around to focus on the speaker, a woman. Even Gaius Baltar, his features radiating bleak despair, looked up. She stood there like a statue, fingers interlinked and hands folded together in front of her. Nobody drew weapons, though Kara Thrace had her hand on a sidearm, and the marines were tense.

The woman looked sad, wearing simple gray trousers and a gray jacket, red dominating the front of the seemingly casual top, like a rank or station, but even that was worn and faded. Her eyes seemed dull, but an intelligent gleam lay behind them, obscured by grief.

Roslin stared at her, grief etched on her features, standing close to Adama. She spoke only one word, but filled it with hurt. "How?"

The woman smiled, but it was bitter. "There was no enemy but ourselves. With one speech and the revelation of one secret, the planet tore itself apart. Old tensions flared, nations fractured. Someone, somewhere, used a bomb, and others followed. Again, and again, until the Earth burned and life died." Nobody moved as the woman spoke, immobile as a statue.

"We had hoped the secret would bring the world together…and billions died. Everybody on Earth died. By the time help arrived the radiation had killed everyone the nuclear fire had not, save mere thousands. Our survivors are less than yours." D'Anna shook her head as if trying to deny it, grief twisting her features until she couldn't contain it.

"You brought us here! The Final Five…we were shown the way…" Her voice cracked, and she fell silent. The woman looked sad.

"You are machines, and machines can be changed more easily than a human ever could. When we found you Colonials among the stars and saw your pain, your scars…we were compelled to help. You were so like us, and searching for home that no longer existed. We planted seeds among the Cylon's, altered memories, changed templates. Then we took humans and gave them a song to guide you here."

Anders flinched at the mention of the song. Gaius Baltar stood shakily, pointing an accusing finger.

"You…you manipulated us!" The woman shook her head desperately.

"No! We wanted to bring you home!" Lee Adama clenched his fists, a steady rage creeping up. He threw his arm out to encompass the surroundings.

"To a dead world!"

"_No!_" The reply was instant and desperate. "We couldn't guide you to where we were. It was too far…and Earth…you had to see. We had hoped you would come together…so we could take you both to your people. Humanity is dying. One day we will come back to our home, but not for years yet." Admiral Adama gritted his teeth, a steely anger layering his voice.

"So why are we here?" As if on cue a silver light shimmered behind the woman and a great ring appeared, set into the earth like a gateway. The Colonials drew back and the marines raised weapons, unnerved by the display.

"We can give you all a home. Home safe from danger from the other Cylon's. Home so far away they could never reach you." Roslin looked up into the sky as if to see where the ring came from in a beam of light, but there was nothing but blue sky. She looked at the woman with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Who are you?" The woman straightened, fire lighting behind her eyes for a moment.

"I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, and Atlantis awaits." The stone ring began to spin.


End file.
